Another Dimension
by Silly Smiles
Summary: Serena meets an old arch rival/enemy. She gets hurt emotionally and travels to the dbz dimension. Please R&R!?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z!!!!!!   
Sailor Moon/DragonBall Z Crossover   
I really hope you like it but flames, comments, and ideas are MORE than welcome!!!! Pretty PLEASE tell me what you think!!!!!?!?!?!   
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Oooooooooogh! I'm gonna be late again! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!?!?" Serena whined.  
"I tried but you wouldn't get up so I left you alone to your daily routine, dear!" Ilene called out to a very fast moving Serena.  
"See you after school! Bye!" Serena called out before running out the door to school.  
She arrived just as the late ball sounded. She sat down in-between Molly and Lita, just as the teacher walked in. Mr. Meyer, the teacher, almost did a double take when he noticed that Serena was there before he was. Instead he just started with class, until there was a knock on the door. Mr. Meyer answered the door and came back with a young man with him.   
"Class, we have a knew student today! His name is Darien Shields. Darien, would you like to tell the where you come from and something about yourself?"  
"Sure. My name is Darien Shields and I'm from New York City in New York from the US. I moved her recently because my father was transferred here because of his job," Darien said.  
Meanwhile, Serena was in shock because she knew Darien from when she lived in New York. Her family had moved to Tokyo when she was fourteen and now she was sixteen. She had met Darien when she was fourteen and regretted it because all they would do is argue, argue, tease, and call each other names.   
Darien, now just having taken a look around was surprised when he saw Meatball Head there. (Serena in other words.) He hadn't seen her in a year. He had heard that she had moved to Japan but didn't believe it, but know he knew he was wrong not to believe the rumors.  
That was when Serena said, "Darien?"   
Darien replied, "Meatball Head?"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!" Serena yelled.  
"Why not it suits you," he retorted.  
"Yeah, well, egomaniac suits you but do I call you that?!?!?" Serena yelled back.  
"No, but whose stopping you?" He replied.  
"Enough! Enough you two!" Mr. Meyers bellowed, "Since you two seem to know each other, Serena will show you around, Darien."  
"NO!" Serena yelled.  
"Serena don't yell at ME!" Mr. Meyers screamed.  
"Yes, Mr. Meyers! Sir!" Serena replied.  
Later that day at lunch Serena was with her friends Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye. Lita was telling Mina, Amy, and Raye what happened in class with the new student.   
That was when Raye said, "Hey, isn't that the new kid?"  
"Yeah, that's him!" Lita replied.  
"He looks so lonely," Amy said.  
"Maybe we should ask him to sit with us since he's all alone," Mina said.  
"NO, NO, NO!!" Serena yelled.  
"Why?" All four of the other girls asked together, "you can ignore him if he starts bothering you. You always do that to us," Raye retorted.  
"Yeah, but he is more annoying than even you Raye!!" Serena whined.  
"To bad Meatballhead! He's lonely! He's coming over no matter what unless he says NO!!" Amy scolded.  
Everyone was looking at Amy in shock when Serena finally said, "DID YOU JUST CALL ME MEATBALLHEAD?!!!?"  
"So what if I did?" Amy asked then blushed.  
"WWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! You guys know I hate that name but you call me it anyway! WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA!!!" Serena whined.  
That was when Lita got up and walked over to Darien and said," Hey Darien right?"  
"Yeah, your Lita right?"  
"Yeah! Hey I was wondering, would you like to sit with my friends and I?"  
"Well …"  
"Please?"  
"Alright I really don't know anyone and I'm tired of girls coming up to me every two seconds!"  
"Hehe! Well let's go then!"  
When they got to the big oak tree where Serena and the rest were sitting, Lita introduced him to everyone.  
"Hey guys this is Darien. Darien this is Amy, Raye, Mina, and I believe you know Serena."  
"Hi! Yeah I know Meatball Head."  
How do you know Meatball Head?" Raye asked.  
"Well, one morning two years ago I was walking down the street and ran into her. Literally!"  
"That's Meatball Head alright!" Raye exclaimed.  
"ENOUGH YOU TWO!! DON'T CALL ME MEATBALLHEAD!! YOU BOTH KNOW I HATE THAT NAME!!"   
"SOO!! WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH US CALLING YOU THAT!" Raye countered.  
"I don't have to put up with this!!!!" With that said Serena grabbed her stuff leaving her lunch and was about to storm off when Raven, Josh, and their little group walked up to her and said," Hey Meatball and spaghetti brains! Are you trying to get another real man to fall in love with you?   
You know you can't get anyone! Men only like real women not little nothings like you. They don't like little klutzes, ditzes, stupid and ugly girls, no things like you!" Raven said and then they walked off laughing.  
"UUUGGGHHH!! I've had enough of everyone!" After saying that she ran off, no one knowing where she went.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**The scouts and Darien**   
"What was that?" Darien asked.  
"A while ago that guy Josh, next to the girl who was saying that stuff to Serena, asked Serena to a dance and she said sure, but then he turned around a day later and said he was going with someone else and she's been picked on ever since then."  
"Oh."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**Back to Serena**   
Serena ran from school and straight to the park and to a patch of roses. She started to cry her heart out.  
"Why does everyone have to pick on me? They always have to pick on my flaws and mistakes! No one ever says how good my heart is or is proud of me in any thing! That's because I stink at everything!"  
She continued to cry for a few more minutes before a white light started to envelope her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***********~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
I REALLY hope you liked it but if not you can be as mean and rude as you want!!! I really want to know if it sucks!!!!! I really hope you like it!!!!  



	2. The appearance

Title: Sailor Moon/DragonBall Z  
Part: 2  
E-mail: sillysmiles2@hotamil.com  
Authors Note: Please read chapter one before reading this one!?!?!? It might be a little confusing but then again maybe not!! RESPOND PLEASE!!!!!! E-MAIL ME!!!! OR POST A REPLY!!! I CAN TAKE FLAMES AND COMMENTS I REALLY WANT THE HONEST TRUTH ABOUT MY STORY!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z!!!! If I did I wouldn't be here writing a FAN!!!! Fiction. I really wish I did though!   
Now on with the story!!!!!!!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The white light started to envelop her entire being while she sat there and cried her heart out. When she finally looked around she saw this and started to get REALLY scared.  
"Oh no!!! What's happening!?!?!" she cried out just before she disappeared.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The scouts and Darien about 10 minutes ago  
"Well, we might as well look for the Meatball Head," Raye said.  
"Yeah, we don't want her getting hurt or attacked because of being alone and vulnerable," Lita replied.  
"Attacked?!" Darien questioned.  
"Uhh umm…,"   
"Forget it we need to find her!" Raye cried, "I got a bad feeling!"  
"Let's go!!!" All the scouts cried together.  
"I'm coming too," Darien said.   
"Uhh… Well, fine," Amy replied.  
They were running around trying to find Serena, when all of a sudden Raye's sixth sense kicked in, "Guys this way I'm picking up some weird vibes!"  
After saying that everyone ran, following Raye, all the way to the park. When they arrived all they saw was Serena crying her heart out, and a white light enveloping her. Then they heard her scream, "Oh no! What's happening!?" and then there was no trace of Serena left. She had totally disappeared.  
"Oh! NOOOOOOOOO! Where is she? What happened?!?! Mina cried.  
"What was that?" Darien asked extremely confused. (Who wouldn't be confused I would if I never saw something like that happen. Besides Darien doesn't know he'd Tux and he never heard of the Sailor Scouts while living in New York. Oops rambling SSSSSSSORRYY!! Continue!!!! For those TWO people who actually read this!! ;^)~*Silly Smiles)  
"Probably, the crystal used it's power to take Serena some where? Umm…" Amy said while thinking.  
"Yeah, that's probably right Ames!! It was white and was just probably answering her wish to leave here," Lita said.  
"I don't think so… It felt different like familiar but I can't place it," Raye said while looking like she was in a trance.  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked.   
"Wait a minute here!! I have no clue what you people are talking about!" Darien exclaimed.  
"Oh," all the scouts said together while blushing, "Sorry, we'll explain later, but for now we need to find out what happened," Amy explained.  
"Fine, but I wanna help," Darien said.  
"Alright, but you won't understand anything, and you can't tell a single soul!" Raye explained.  
"Promise!!" Darien said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Back to Serena  
After disappearing from the park, in total shock, she looked around. She was in some kind of void.   
"Where am I?" Serena asked in confusion.  
Suddenly, Serena felt like she was falling.  
Serena screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
DBZ Dimension-Piccolo and Gohan training  
An 18-year-old Gohan dodged another attack thrown at him. He was just about to attack back when a bright flash of white light blinded them. Then they heard a scream.  
After the white light subsided they opened their eyes to see a blonde haired girl lying on the ground unconscious.  
"What was that?" Gohan asked.  
"I don't know but the ki coming from that girl is strong, but dropping FAST!!" Piccolo exclaimed.  
"Well, then lets get her to Bulma's and get her some medical attention!" Gohan said hurriedly as he lifted Serena off the ground and started off into the air. Piccolo was right behind him.  
*She seems do familiar* Piccolo thought.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Scouts and Darien  
"And that's the whole story," Amy finished telling Darien about the Sailor Scouts.  
"Wow!! Meatball Head is Sailor Moon!! Who would have thought?" Darien exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I know what ya mean," Raye replied.  
"So, how are we going to find her?" Mina asked.  
"Well, I can try my mini data computer," Amy suggested.  
"Alright , then do it!" Lita said angry that they were just talking and not trying to find Serena.  
Amy started typing furiously. When finally she exclaimed, "I got a reading! It's very faint though! She's in a different dimension!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Back in the DBZ Dimension  
They finally landed out side Capsule Corporation. Hurriedly, Gohan ran inside and found Bulma.  
"Bulma!! Come on I need your help!!!"  
"Alright! What is it!?" she asked surprised and worried.  
They walked outside, well ran outside, to see Piccolo in deep thought and the blonde haired girl lying on the ground where Gohan had dropped her, or set her.  
"Who is that?" Bulma asked, extremely confused.  
"I don't know but her ki is dropping fast and she had a few cuts and bruises," Gohan replied.  
"Well let's get her inside," Bulma said.   
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
THE END!!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! J/k   
ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They took her inside and straight into a guestroom.   
"Alright guys. Leave," Bulma said as she was pushing them out the door.  
"Alright!! Tell us if she'll be okay!!" Gohan said as he walked outside to train again.  
Bulma was making sure Serena was okay when Vegita came storming in.  
"Women!! Where are those robots I wanted to train with!?" he yelled.  
"I didn't get to them!!! I'm busy!! Can't you see that!?!?!" she yelled back.  
"Huh? Who is that?!" he asked.  
"We don't know, but Gohan and Piccolo saw a bright flash of white light and when the light dispersed she was lying there unconscious," Bulma said while calming down.  
"Really? She does have a weird ki…" Vegita said in deep thought.  
That was when Serena started to awaken.  
"Uuuugggghhh! My head!! Jeez that is one major headache!!" Serena said not realizing where she was or who was around her.  
Suddenly she looked around and saw where she was, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Where am I?!?!?!? Who are you guys!?!?!?!?!" she said while whimpering and moving farther into the bed.  
"Stop your whining girl!!" Vegita snapped.  
"VEGITA!!!!! LEAVE NOW!!!" Bulma yelled and tried pushing him out, "GO TRAIN OR SOMEHTING!!!!!!"  
"FINE!!!" Vegita yelled, for once listening to Bulma.  
"Now, my name is Bulma. This is my place," Bulma said with a friendly smile.  
"Hi!! My name is Serena!!" Serena said bubbly at the older women's friendliness.  
"Oh! Well, you must be hungry…," Bulma started.  
"YEAH!!!! I REALLY AM!!!" Serena replied happy, especially at the mention of food.  
"Well, then I'll start dinner. Why don't you go sit outside in the warm sun?" Bulma asked.  
"Alright!! You sure you don't need any help?" Serena asked.  
"I'm sure!! Oh, and don't be afraid if you see some unusual things," Bulma replied.  
"Alright!" Serena replied slightly confused.  
Bulma showed Serena to a chair outside. Then went inside to start dinner.  
That was when Serena saw Gohan and Piccolo threw a ki blast. Gohan was right in front of her when Piccolo threw a ki blast. Gohan moved out of the way, and now the ki blast was heading straight for Serena!!!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, there it is Chapter 2!! I hope you liked it!!! REMEMBER YOU HAVE TO POST A REPLY OR E-MAIL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL APPRECIATE COMMENTS AND FLAMES!!!!! I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS STORY SUCKS AND I SHOULD THROW IT AWAY OR SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS!!!!! I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU THINK THIS IS GOOD BECAUSE IF IT ISN'T THEN I'LL HAVE TO STOP WRITING FANFICTION!!! YOU HAVE HAVE HAVE TO TELL ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!  



	3. Heated Verbal Fight

Title: Sailor Moon/DragonBall Z Crossover  
Author: Silly Smiles  
E-mail: sillysmiles2@hotmail.com   
Author's Notes: Alright everybody I hope you like it!!!!! I'm sorry if there's any grammer or spelling mistakes because I'm having problems with my computer. COMPUTERS ARE EVIL I TELL YOU!!!! K, I'm done with that. Again REPLY REPLY REPLY SO THAT I KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK OF IT AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO TO FIX IT!!!!!! Also I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed for my story!!! I really appreciate it and I hope you all will tell me who you want Serena to be with I have more reviews for Gohan but I'd like to know what everyone wants!!! THANKIES!!!   
Discalimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR DRAGON BALL Z!!!!!!! THEY BELONG TO BIG CORPORATIONS AND PEOPLE UNLIKE ME!!!! PLUS IF I OWNED THEM I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION I'D BE MAKING TV EPISODES AND MORE MOVIES!!!   
LALALALALALALALA  
'...' thinking  
"..." talking  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena saw the ki blast heading for her and started to panic. 'Oh nooo!! I'm going to get killed if I don't transform! But I can't transform here! Everyone will know!! There's only one choice.'  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena yelled out as a bright pink light flashed around her and a flurry of pink ribbons formed on her body to make the tight bodysuit, gloves, and boots. Then as she twirled, her tiara, red caps formed on her buns if hair, her choker, and lastly her earings formed.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Gohan and Piccolo while Serena was thinking and transforming ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Oh no! It's gonna hit her!" Gohan yelled.  
"We gotta get her out of there!" Piccolo yelled.  
"We don't have enough time!" Gohan exclaimed.  
They were about to do something when all of a sudden they heard someone yell, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
When they looked to see who yelled, they noticed the girl had a bright light around her and ribbons were forming a weird sailor/warrior suite on body. At the end of her extravagent transformation stood a determined sailor/warrior clad girl. Her face set in determination and then she lept high into the air. She landed a few feet feet away.  
"Wow! Did you see that!?" Gohan exclaimed.  
"Yes, and I also noticed that her ki became a LOT higher after she transformed. Hhhmmm..." Piccolo said as he thought about waht he had noticed. 'I can't pkace why she's seems so familiar.'  
"Let's go and see if she's alright," Gohan said as he started towards Serena, Piccolo followed soon afterwards.  
Serena was detransforming as Piccolo and Gohan landed.  
"Are you alright?" Gohan asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Serena replied.  
That was when Serena got a good look at Piccolo. She gasped as she recognized him as Kami's evil counterpart.  
Serena got down into a defensive stance with onw hand on her broach and said, "So, you're Kami's evil counter part?"  
"Yes, I am but I'm not very evil anymore," he replied.  
Serena relaxed just a tiny bit as she said, "Well, now I know where I am, but the question is how. Ummm...??? Kami's counter part. Uhh what's your name?"  
"Piccolo."  
"Piccolo, would you lnow the way to Kami's lookout from here?" she asked.  
"Yes, but why would you want to go there? Kami and I became one years ago," he asked.  
"Ohh! Man! I needed to see Kami!" she said as tears formes in her big blue eyes.  
"Wait! You know Kami?" Piccolo asked.  
"Yeah, but I don't know if he remembers me. I wonder... maybe he remembers my mother," Serena said deep in thought.  
"That's why your so familiar! One minute let me disfuse with Kami," he stated as he started to glow. (AN: I don't know if disfuse is a word but I used it! hehe. Oh and this is a FANFICTION so I don't have to stick with what actually happens in the real story line! OKAY enough rambling!! TTFN!)  
A few minutes later there was a great flash of light. Then there stood Kami on the right and Piccolo on the left. Both were breathing heavily.  
"You seem so familiar but who I think you are, you can't be. She died long, long ago," Kami said.  
"Who do you think I am?" Serena asked.  
Just then Bulma and Vegeta walked out. They stopped in their tracks and listened to what Kami said next.  
"I think your my old friends daughter, Princess Serenity," Kami said.  
"I am."  
"You couldn't be. She died over a thousand years ago," Kami explained.   
"I'll prove it if I must."  
"Prove it, please?" Kami asked.  
"Fine. 1) I have the Silver Imperail Crystal *her locket opened to reveal the crystal* 2) If you need more proof just say so."  
"More please. Any one can have the Silver Imperial Crystal."  
That was when the crystal shined and a bright white light surrounded Serena. When the light subsided, there was no longer Serena but Princess Serenity.  
"Is this proof enough?" she asked in her regal tone.  
"Yes. I'm glad to see you again!!!!!" He exclaimed,"but how?"  
"I'll explain later when we're in private and power hungry people aren't around us."  
"Who you callin power hungry, brat?" (guess who) Vegeta asked.  
"YOU!" Serena yelled.  
"And why would it matter if I was there when you explained it?" Vegeta asked.  
"UUUUHHHH!!!! Because I control a very strong amount of power when I must!! I can use the Silver Imperial Crystal and that is the strongest thing in the Universe to my knowledge, and that's Lunarian knowledge so it's VERY accurate. Don't bother to ask why because I'll tell you. We have the best technology that has ever been made. It's been a thousand years and other civilizations still haven't caught up to our FIRST computer!!" Serena exclaimed angrily.  
"OOOHHHHH!! I'm so scared of a little girl and a piece of jewlry!!!" Vegeta exclaimed sarcasticly.  
"You should be little man!" Serena yelled back.  
That was when Serenity became Serena who called out, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
Once again there was bright pink light and a flurry of ribbons that formed her outfit.  
"You wanna fight?" Serena asked.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
That's the end of chapter three!! What will happen to Sailor Moon when she goes up against a Super Saijin (sp?) ? Find out in the next chapter! OR I COULD BE EVIL AND LEAVE YOU THERE UNTIL YOU PEOPLE REPLY!!!! REPLY!!!!!   
K me done!!  
Ja ne!  
~*~*~* Silly Smiles ~*~*~*   



	4. Pluto

Title: Sailor Moon/DragonBall Z Crossover  
Author: Silly Smiles  
e-mail: BerryBear10546@aol.com  
Author notes: Here's chapter 4!!! I hope you like it!!! And I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed my story!!! I'm surprised that I haven't gotten one bad review sooo far!!! Hello Una, Ruka, Merc, Polaris, Juno, Scorpio, Halley, Ally and everyone else from Moonlit Eclipse!!! Thanks for the encouragement!!!  
Disclaimer: Sorry had to add this!! I DO NOT OWN SM OR DBZ!!!! IF I DID I'D BE MAKING MORE SHOWS AND COMICS!!!!!!! NOT WRITING FANFICTION!!!!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Uh! I'd be embarassed to fight such a weakling! Your nothing but a frail, weak, and VERY ANNOYINGLY HOT HEADED GIRL!!" Vegeta yelled with his usual smirk.  
"I AM NOT WEAK! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF BEING CALLED WEAK!!" Serena yelled angrily.  
"SERENA! CALM DOWN!!" a voice yelled.  
"Huh? That sounded like..." Serena started, but just before she could finish her sentence, a figure started to approach them.  
The figure walked out of the shadows to reveal (AN: da da dum dum!!!!!) Sailor Pluto.  
Pluto got down on one knee in front of Serena and said, "Your majesty, you mustn't get wound up by Prince Vegeta… "  
"Hey! I like that!! At least SOMEONE calls me PRINCE Vegeta!" Vegeta interrupted.  
Pluto turned and scowled at Vegeta before turning back to Princess Serena and continuing, "As I was saying!! You mustn't get wound up by his cocky attitude. You know all that will happen is, you'll get pounded because he's faster."  
"Yes, I know. Although, I might be able to overpower him, I'll never win. My intention was to have him send a huge power attack at me so I could use my power to counteract it making a portal for me to get home," Serena said calmly.  
"Princess may I suggest something?" Pluto asked.  
"Sure, Puu," Serena replied.  
"Why don't you stay here and ask Kami to train you? I'm sure he'd say yes," Pluto explained.  
"Hmm… I don't know, I mean what if the scouts need me?" Serena argued.  
"Well, I can take your place until you come back, and if we absolutely need your help, I'll come back and get you. Besides, I think you need a rest from it all. You seemed pretty stressed out during the last few minutes while you were in your dimension," Pluto argued.  
"Well, I still don't know…" Serena started when they were interrupted (AN: again!).  
"Umm… Hey! What's going on?" Goku asked, confusion written all over his face.  
"Will you people please stop interrupting us!" Pluto yelled surprising everyone, especially Serena.   
Serena, still with a surprised look on her face, carefully walked up to Pluto and asked, "What's wrong!? You only act like this when something is REALLY troubling you!"  
"Uh… Well, I'll explain to you later in private," Pluto whispered.   
"K!"  
"WILL YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?!!?" Bulma yelled and asked at the same time.   
"Yes, Serena and maybe even Kami will explain it to you," Pluto said. "Princess, Kami, Ja!" Then a portal opened up and Pluto stepped through. Once she was through, it closed up and there was no trace of it left.  
"Well, I'm waiting!!" Bulma said while tapping her foot.  
"Alright already! Let's go inside and I'll tell you everything," Serena said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 4 hours later ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"… and that's my life or lives story," Serena finished.  
"Wow! Too bad, it sounds like what happened to Vegeta and my home planet," Goku stated.  
"IT'S PRINCE VEGETA!!!" (AN: Guess who??) Vegeta (AN: yup!) yelled.  
"Jeez! Shut up! Just because Pluto used formalities doesn't mean we HAVE to call you PRINCE VEGETA!!" Serena yelled back, getting very irritated (AN: much like Raye does with Serena) with the spiky haired man.  
Vegeta growled in response, but sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"That's what I thought," Serena stated with a grin on her face.  
Vegeta started to get VERY angry, but kept quiet. Then all of a sudden, he sent a ki blast at Serena, who was still in her Princess form.  
As the blast started to close in on her, she held out one hand and the blast stopped and exploded.  
"Huh? How'd you do that?!" Vegeta asked.  
"I put a shield up. How else would that happen?" Serena stated smugly.  
This time Vegeta got up and went straight into the gravity machine to train.  
"Serena?" Kami asked.  
"Yes?" she asked cheerily.  
"I think I have someone to train you," he stated.  
"Who?"  
"How about Goku? That's alright with you, Goku, of course?" he asked.  
"SURE! And since she has to get back to her dimension soon, why don't we train in the time chamber?" Goku asked.  
"Sure, that'd be a great idea, Serena?"  
"Oh all right!" she stated sadly.  
"What's wrong?" Kami asked.  
"Huh? Oh nothing!! I was messing with you!" Serena exclaimed cheerily.  
"Well, then you'll go tomorrow bright and early," Kami stated.  
"BRIGHT AND EARLY!!!!!?!?!?" Serena and Goku said in unison.  
Everyone burst out laughing. Just then Goku sensed something.  
"Hey guys, something's coming and it's evil!" Goku exclaimed seriously.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Well that's chapter 4!!!! Please don't bash me for it!!! I don't know when I'll be able to get chapter 5 out because it's not exactly finished!! Sorry!!! I'll try to get it out by next week, but I can't promise anything!!!   
Luv and hugs,  
~*~*~* Silly Smiles ~*~*~*  



	5. Attack

Title: Untitled Crossover  
Author: Silly Smiles  
E-mail: SillySmiles10546@aol.com  
AN: Sorry it took so long for me to get this out, but I've had a REALLY bad writer's block. So, this chapter may not be too good. I may edit it later, but I still have a little writer's block, so when I'm through with that I'll concentrate on making this better. oh, and thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed my story or both of them!! hehe, but if you want more of this I need at LEAST 8 reveiws!! Ja!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z/Gt and their casts! I just like writing FANfiction. If I did own them, why would I be writing FANfiction?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hmm... Now that you said that, I can sense it too," Kami Said going into deep thought.  
  
That was when everyone heard an explosion.  
  
"What was that?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Probably Vegeta destroying the gravity machine again," Bulma said, one of her eyebrows twitching.  
  
"No, it wasn't me woman!" Vegeta said angrily, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Then what could it have been?" Gohan asked.  
  
Suddenly Serenity ran from the house.  
  
"Where's she going?" Goku asked.  
  
"We should follow her," Piccolo said calmly.  
  
That was when everyone heard a scream.  
  
"That was Bra!" Bulma yelled worriedly.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed and then he took off with everyone following him.  
  
When they arrived at the area where the scream came from, they saw a hideous monster sending a blast of blue fire at Serenity who was standing protectively in front of a little five year old girl.  
  
"Move out of my way, human!" the monster said in a cold, cracked voice.  
  
"Why should I?" Serenity asked just as icily as the monster.  
  
"Unless you want to die, you'd be sma..." the monster finally took a good look at Serenity and started to step back, shaking in fear.  
  
"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Serenity asked with a smirk.  
  
Suddenly the monster lept at Serenity, exclaiming, "DIE!!!"  
  
Serenity held her ground knowing full well that id she had the time to dodge the girl behind her would get hurt.  
  
"Are we gonna let her get hurt?" Bulma asked frantically.  
  
"Wait and you'll see what Serenity can do," Kami said calmly.  
  
They all turned and watched the battle unfolding in front of them.  
  
Serenity and the monster toppled to the ground. The monster started to claw at her. But all she did was turn her head towards the little girl and yelled, "RUN!"  
  
Bra watched wide eyed as the woman in front of her was attacked by the strange creature and all the woman did was yell at her to run. All she could do was stand there and stare.  
  
Serenity cursed under her breath as she watched the little girl just stand there and stare.  
  
She pushed the monster off of her and stood up throwing her hand in the air and called out, "Moon Crystal Power!" Bright lights surrounded Serenity along with ribbons wrapping around her body making her sailor suit.  
  
After transforming she looked straight at the monster and said, "How dare you try to harm and innocent girl! As the champion of love and justice, I shall punish you! In the name of the moon!"  
  
"You really believe that you can defeat me moon brat?" the monster said icily.  
  
"Yes, MOON SCEPTAR ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
The blast hit the monster immediately disintagrating it.  
  
"Wow, that was pretty impressive!" Yamcha said coming out of the surrounding woods.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you here?" Sailor Moon asked icily while getting in a defensive stance.  
  
"Wow!! I come in peace!" Yamcha said backing away.  
  
"Serenity! He's a friend of ours!" Kami yelled.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and stood up straight. She walked over to Bra and was checking to make sure she wasn't hurt.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Bra replied, still in shock.  
  
"May I know your name?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"That's none of your business weakling," Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"Daddy!!" Bra exclaimed.  
  
"Daddy? So, you actually have a family? Never thought," Sailor Moon said shaking her head.  
  
Vegeta just grunted and looked at Bra while asking, "What were you doing out here, brat?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to the scouts  
  
(AN: Haven't seen them in a while, ne?)  
  
"Well, since she's in a different time and dimension, why don't we contact Pluto?" Lita asked.  
  
"No need. I'm here," Pluto said as she appeared out of a portal.  
  
"Great! We need to get to Serena!" Mina said.  
  
"Serena is fine, she will come back later. While she is away I will take her place," Pluto explained.  
  
"All I want to know is if she's safe?" Raye asked.  
  
"She's safer then she's been in a very long time. At least I think she is, but don't worry she'll be alright," Pluto said.  
  
"Alright!" Mina said bubbily.  
  
Suddenly the sky got REAL dark and a red glow surrounded Darien.  
  
"Darien!" Amy gasped.  
  
They all turned and look at Darien in shock as he disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DB Dimension  
  
"I was playing with Goten," Bra answered.  
  
Sailor Moon just watched the two for a minute when she decided to detransform.  
  
Vegeta, Bra, Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Kami, Yamcha, and Piccolo all stopped what they were doing when they saw a bright light and then saw Princess Serenity standing in Sailor Moon's place.  
  
Serenity blushed when she realized that all eyes were on her, then her face turned serious and she looked straight at Goku.  
  
"I hope you don't mind Goku, but I don't think we'll be training in the time chamber," Serenity said.  
  
"Why?" Goku asked.  
  
"With my luck ther will be a huge attack and your friends' powers wan't wirk against this evil," Serenity replied.  
  
"Okay, we'll train anyways though right?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sure," Serenity answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In another place  
  
"He'll be a great ally..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like it? Hate it? Want more? Review!! REMEMBER I NEED AT LEAST 8 TO CONTINUE!! and please give me any ideas or tell me anything you might like to happen and maybe I'll add it in the story!! hehe PLEASE REVIEW!?!? 


	6. Fun in the Kitchen

Title: Untitled Crossover  
E-mail: sillysmiles@sailormoon.com  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR SAILOR MOON!  
AN: ENJOY!! AND R&R!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"He'll be a great ally. Won't he Nebula?" an icy voice asked.  
  
"Of course your majesty," the one called Nebula replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
SM Dimension  
  
"Oh, my! We have to find out what happened to Darien!" a frantic Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down, Mina. I'm searching for any clue of where he disappeared to.  
  
"For now, all we can do is search and be on our guard," Pluto stated calmly.  
  
"RIGHT!" four determined scouts exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
DBZ Dimension  
  
Bra ask," Are you a princess?"  
  
Serenity blushed, but nodded her head and then decided to become Serena again. There was another bright flash of light and then standing in Serenity's place was Serena.  
  
"What's your name?" Bra asked.  
  
"Serena. Serena Tsukino," Serena answered.  
  
"I'm Bra!" Bra exclaimed cheerily.   
  
"That's a unique name. I bet your mom came up with it becuase I don't think your dad has any uniqueness to him!" Serena replied.  
  
"Actually I did name her!" Vegeta yelled and started to mumble under his breath as he walked towards the gravity machine to train.  
  
"Hmm... Funny I didn't think he had very much of creativeness. Oh well I must have been wrong! hehe" Serena said to herself. Although everyone else heard it and burst into laughter.  
  
"*giggle* It's easy to make you guys/girls laugh!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"No, it's just *giggle* no one ever *giggle* talks like that *giggle* about or to *giggle* Vegeta's face!! *bursts into laughter*" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Really? Well he deserves it! Might help take away some of his arrogance!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Yeah, well he gets a few good yellings from Bulma!" Yamcha replied.  
  
"YAMCHA!!! ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF THE WAY I YELL!?!?" Bulma asked angrily as she started to walk stalkingly towards Yamcha.  
  
"No mam!! I'm not making fun of you I was just saying that you can put someone in their place too!" Yamcha exclaimed frightingly.  
  
"Hehe Bulma let him go. He's just another arrogant man that is afraid of certain women!" Serena stated.  
  
"You're right. He isn't worth my time," Bulma replied.  
  
"Well, why don't we get dinner started?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Sure let's go!" Bulma answered.  
  
"I'll help too!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"No you don't have to," Chi Chi replied.  
  
"I want to!" Serena whined.  
  
"Oh alright!" Bulma stated.  
  
"Make sure you men don't break anything!" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
"Yes Mam!" they replied in unision.  
  
"Good," Chi Chi stated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kitchen  
  
"Chi Chi can you hand me the carrots?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sure! Here," Chi Chi said while handing Serena the carrots.  
  
Serena made a disgusted face as Chi Chi handed her the carrots.  
  
"What's wrong? Something wrong with the carrots?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh no! Nothing's wrong with them. I don't like carrots is all," Serena answered.  
  
"Then why did you ask for them?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Becuase I'm making the roast and you have to have carrots in with it along with potatoes and celery. But, the good thing is you don't have to eat the carrots with the roast! hehe" Serena said with a giggle.  
  
"Okay, we know not to make carrots for you anytime soon!" Bulma replied.  
  
"Yep! hehe Um... What is burning? Bulma is that the pork?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh NO!! hehe sorry I'm not the best cook!" Bulma exclaimed as she ran around the kitchen with the pork that was now on fire.  
  
Serena ran and grabbed the fire exstinguisher and used it to put out the fire. Needless to say the pork was ruined.  
  
"Looks like we're not having pork tonight," Chi Chi said as she broke out into laughter. Soon Bulma and Serena joined her.  
  
"Oh well, we still have the roast and Chi Chi's stew. Plus the side dishes. If worst comes to worst we can order some pizzas!" Serena exclaimed through giggles.  
  
"Yeah!" Bulma and Chi Chi both replied.  
  
"Umm... mom what's burning?" Trunks asked as he walked through the kitchen to out back.  
  
"Uh oh not again!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"It's the roast!" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
Serena dove to the stove and opened it to see her roast go up in flames.  
  
"Today is not our day!" she exclaimed as Chi Chi grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the roast.  
  
Trunks just looked at them, shook his head and walked out the door.  
  
"*giggle* all we have left now is the stew!" Chi Chi exclaimed.  
  
"Wrong. You spoke too soon Chi Chi!! You jinxed it!" Bulma said sadly.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to order out tonight! We definatly don't make a good team in the kitchen!" Serena said and burst into laughter.  
  
"No we don't!" Bulma said and started laughing as well. Soon Chi Chi joined in.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Goku asked the question in all the guys (Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Yamcha, and Kami) were all thinking.  
  
"Umm... It's burn the house down day?" Serena replied from her position on the floor.   
  
"We had some uh problems with the food. We decided to order out tonight," Chi Chi replied.  
  
"Uh huh. I think you women just screwed up and have nothing ready so you're going to order something instead," Vegeta replied.  
  
"Oh how did you figure us out?" Serena asked sarcastically while getting up.  
  
"It's easy. Trunks told us what he saw when he walked through the kitchen," Vegeta replied with a smirk, "Besides you have a burned roast, ruined pork, and very disgusting looking stew."  
  
"I'll go and get some pizzas. I'll be back soon," Goku said and left.  
  
"He better not eat them all before he gets back!" Gohan grumbled.  
  
"I don't think he could eat that much!" Serena replied.  
  
"You'd be surprised," Piccolo stated.  
  
"NO ONE CAN EAT MORE THAN ME!!" Serena exclaimed looking at Piccolo.  
  
"If you want to test it then I suggest we get some more pizza delivered," Piccolo said.  
  
"I'll get some delivered. Who knows if Goku will eat all the pizza on his way back anyway," Bulma replied as she walked off to call the pizza place.  
  
"So, are you really gonna see if you can eat more than my dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes, I take pride in my eating habits!" Serena answered.  
  
"Hey guys! What's going on?" Goku asked as he walking in with 30 large pizzas in his arms.  
  
"Well, he definatly didn't eat any!" Chi Chi replied.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Goku asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just this brat thinks she can eat more than you Kakorott," Vegeta answered.  
  
"My name is Serena!! S-E-R-E-N-A!! Come on now say it! SERENA!" Serena yelled angrily.  
  
"She WHAT!?!?" Goku asked in surprise.  
  
"You heard me," Vegeta answered and then turned to Serena and said, "BRAT!"  
  
"Ugh! You mean old jerk!! You're worse than Darien and Raye!! Grr..." Serena said angrily.  
  
"I think you made her mad, Dad," Trunks said.  
  
"You have TWO kids?" Serena asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, you have a problem with that, brat?" Vegeta asked while smirking.  
  
"No, I just never thought that you'd be a dad," Serena replied, "and I have a name! It's SERENA!!!"  
  
"So what if you have a name! I'll call you what I want! I'm a prince!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"SO!!!! I'm the future queen!!! I'm a princess!!! I've died twice and been reborn!! Plus, I'll continue to live LONG after YOU die!" Serena replied heatedly.  
  
"You'd have to be imortal to live long after I die!" Vegeta replied.  
  
"I'm half goddess dummy!" Serena replied.  
  
"So, you're imortal?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No I'm half mortal!! If I'm not badly injured I can live a few thousand years!" Serena yelled back.  
  
"So, that means that if I hit you in a main organ you'd die?" Vegeta asked evilly.  
  
"Yes, but if you do, you do know that my senshi will come and beat your a§§!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Let them come!" he replied.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
"Huh? We'll continue this later Vegie head," Serena stated.  
  
"Fine, but my name in PRINCE Vegeta to you brat," Vegeta replied.  
  
"I'll call you what I want! I'm a princess!" Serena said in a screwed up version of Vegeta's voice, which made everyone except Vegeta laugh.  
  
"Serena 1, Vegeta 0," Goku said which made everyone except Vegeta to laugh even harder.   
  
Vegeta just grumbled things under his breath and went to get the door becuase at that moment the door bell rang.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Vegeta asked angrily.  
  
"Vegeta don't be so mean to the pizza delivery guy! GO AWAY!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta, "Hi there, here ya go!" Bulma said and handed the delivery guy the money and took the extra 5 large pizzas into the dining room and put them with the other 30.  
  
"Okay let's save these 5 for everyone else and let the contest begin!" Bulma said as she placed a plate in front of Serena and Goku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What did you think? Who will win? Find out next time!! I need 8 reviews for the next chapter!! I might let ya slide with 7 but I'd like 8-10!! hehe thankies! Ja!  
  
R&R!!!!!  
REVIEW!  
  



	7. Goku vs. Serena in a fight.... food eati...

Title: Untitled Crossover  
E-mail: sillysmiles@sailormoon.com  
Chapter: 6B  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR DBZ/GT  
AN: ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"READY SET GO!!" Bulma cried out and the eating began.  
  
When Goku finished his first pizza, Serena was already on her second. When Serena finished her fifth pizza, Goku was on his sixth. It went back and forth like this for some time. But as they went the both started slowing down.   
  
"I think she may actually beat him!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
  
"Naw, he'll win," Piccolo replied noticing that Serena was slowing down and that Goku had just passed her up.  
  
"No! She's in the lead again!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Nope, there goes my husband! He's winning again!" Chi Chi exclaimed about 2 seconds later.  
  
"Nope, mom there she goes again. She's in the lead by 2 pieces now!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Nuh Huh!! Kakorott's in the lead now by half a pizza!!" Vegeta yelled a minute later.  
  
"Nope she's in the lead again by a whole pizza!" Kami cried a little while later.  
  
"No there he goes!! He's in the lead again!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"This is insane!" Yamcha yelled, "They're going back and forth like it's nothing!"  
  
"I know!!" Bulma yelled back.  
  
"GO GOKU!!!" Chi Chi cheered.  
  
"No!!! GO SERENITY!!!" Kami cheered.  
  
"Serena's in the lead!" Bra exclaimed.  
  
"What? Goku's not eating anymore?" Piccolo said surprised.  
  
"I'm full guys," Goky said.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I don't think I should have had that half a sandwich at lunch," Serena muttered.  
  
"WHAT!?!?! A tie!?!!? This can't be!! They can't be able to eat the same amount!?!?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Looks like they both ate 13 pizzas and half of the other," Bulma said.  
  
"Nope I'm not done!! I just had to take a rest!" Serena said cheerily and ate another two pizzas before truelly saying she was full.  
  
"She beat him by two pieced of pizza," Vegeta said astounded.  
  
"Told ya I can eat more than him, but NOOO don't listen to Serena she's just a ditz!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"*giggle* you are too much Serena, too much," Chi Chi said and broke out into laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
the end of chapter 6b hehe I hope you liked it!! I enjoyed writing it!! REVIEW!!! Ja!  



	8. 

Title: Untitled Crossover  
Chapter: Seven  
Author: Silly Smiles  
E-mail: sillysmiles@sailormoon.com  
Web site: www.angelfire.com/anime3/sssmh/index.html  
AN: Here's chapter seven!! Sorry it took longer for me to get out but I'm in the middle of learning how to do things with my web site. Also, Let me know if you want me to post my newest story. I'm not sure if I should just yet. If you want me to I will. It is also a Sailor Moon/DBZ Crossover.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z or anything associated with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come with me Serena, I'll show you to your room," Bulma said.  
  
"Alright! I'm REAL sleepy now. Maybe I shouldn't have had let Goku beat me," Serena replied while looking at the sulking saiy-jin, "At least I went easy on him," she continued.  
  
This sparked everyone's attention.  
  
"What do you mean, brat?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Nothing, Veggie head!" Serena replied hotly.  
  
"Let's go Serena," Bulma cut into the argument before they all got a headache.  
  
Serena nodded, stuck her tongue out at Vegeta, and proceeded to follow Bulma up the stairs.  
  
"Why that little brat!" Vegeta fumed after Serena left.  
  
"Uh, maybe we should go. It's getting late," ChiChi said, not wanting to be there when Vegeta blew his temper.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Goku replied before picking up ChiChi and blasting off with Gohan right behind them.  
  
"Good night," Trunks said and went upstairs.  
  
"Daddy?" Bra asked timidly.  
  
"Leave me alone," Vegeta said gruffly.  
  
Bra's eyes watered and she began to sniffle, "::sniffle:: okay."  
  
"I'm sorry, what is it?" he asked after taking a look at his sniffling daughter.  
  
"I wanted you to read me a bedtime story," answered Bra.  
  
"Alright, let's go upstairs," replied Vegeta as he lifted Bra up and went upstairs.  
  
"Here's your room," Bulma said while opening a pale blue door.  
  
"Thank you," Serena stated.  
  
"You're welcome. There's clothes in the closet and dresser, and a connecting bathroom through that door," explained Bulma as she pointed in various directions to show where the things were.  
  
"Okay, See ya in the morning. Good night," Serena replied.  
  
"Goodnight. Sleep well," Bulma said and left.  
  
"And they lived happily ever after," Vegeta Good night," Serena replied.  
  
"Goodnight. Sleep well," Bulma said and left.  
  
"And they lived happily ever after," Vegeta finished and looked at Bra.  
  
She was sound asleep. He smiled and covered her up with the comforter. He then leaned down and kissed her on her forehead and left.  
  
Serena awoke the next morning and took a quick shower. After her shower, she went and got dressed and then walked out to find her way back downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, look it's the brat," Vegeta stated gruffly.  
  
"Oh, looky!! It's Vegetable brains," Serena replied.  
  
"What did you call me?" Vegeta asked angrily.  
  
"You heard me," Serena answered.  
  
Everyone else (Trunks, Bra, Bulma) stiffled laughs as a fast making normal scene took place.  
  
"Why you little ..." Vegeta started.  
  
"Why me little what?" Serena asked tauntingly.  
  
"Forget it! You're not worth my time!" Vegeta replied huffily and left to go to the gravity room.  
  
"I'll get him back later. What's there to eat?" Serena asked cheerily.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Uhh, here," Bulma said while handing Serena a plate of pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, hashbrowns, toast, and a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Thanks Bulma! This looks great!" Serena replied.  
  
As Serena started to eat she realized that the food was EXTREMELY bad, but to be polite she continued to eat.  
  
Everyone just watched as Serena ate. Expecting her at any moment to stop and spit out waht she was chewing, but she didn't. That REALLY surprised them.  
  
"Do you actually like mom's cooking?" Bra asked.  
  
"::gulp:: It's not the best, but it's okay," Serena answered.  
  
"Well, at least SOMEONE likes my cooking a little," Bulma said, "Oh, Serena, Goku will be here in a little bit so you guys/girls can start your training."  
  
"GREAT!" exclaimed Serena as she finished her breakfast.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Goku greeted walking in through the back door.  
  
"Let's go!" Serena yelled and grabbed Goku's arm, dragging him back out to begin training, "What's first teacher?"  
  
"hehe hmm... How about I teach you how to fly first?" Goku asked.  
  
"Hmm... okay!" Was the excited reply.  
  
Goku lifted Serena up and flew high into the sky.   
  
"How are you going to teach me to flYYYYYY!!!" Serena screamed the last word as Goku let her go.  
  
Serena was plunging to the ground when she thought 'Oh no! What am I going to do!?!? I can't fly!'  
  
She clenched her eyes shut and concentrated hard. 'Please let this work!?!?' Suddenly she felt herself stop and air swish past her face. "I'm FLYING!!!" she exclaimed happily after opening her eyes and seeing herself floating awfully close to the ground.  
  
"Yeah, you are! Now, let's try a simple ki blast," Goku stated while landing on the ground easily.  
  
"Umm... ALL right," Serena replied while landing none to graceful on her butt.  
  
"We'll also have to work on landings," Goku said with an anime sweatdrop, "Any ways, concentrate on putting your ki in a ball in your hand like this," Goku instructed while making a small ki ball in his hand.  
  
"I'll try," replied Serena.  
  
She concentrated hard and after about 5-10 minutes of Goku waiting patiently and Serena concentrating, a small light pink ki ball apeared in her hand.  
  
"I did it!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yeah, now throw it at me," Goku replied.  
  
"Wouldn't it hurt you?" Serena asked.  
  
"Just throw it," Goku ordered.  
  
"Okay," Serena shrugged and threw the ki blast.  
  
Goku noticed something strange about the blast though and at the last moment jumped out of the way. The blast continued and blew up a tree, turning it to dust.  
  
"Wow! I wouldn't have even been able to knock that blast away! It would've turned me to dust instead!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Isn't that what's supposed to happen?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, it's not supposed to do that. It's very confusing. I'll have to talk it over with the guys. That's all for today Serena," Goku stated and went inside.  
  
"I wonder what was so strange about my ki blast?" Serena asked herself.   
  
"Hey! Who are you?" a 6-year old little biy asked as he came running up to her.  
  
"Hi there. My name is Serena. What's yours?" Serena asked.  
  
"Goten!" he answered happily, "You're that new girl that my daddy is training, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I think. Goku's your dad right?" she inquired.  
  
"Yep!" was the hyper active child's answer, "Where is he by the way?"  
  
  
"Inside," replied Serena.  
  
"THANK YOU!!" he exclaimed and bounded into the house.  
  
"You're welcome," Serena yelled back, but he was already inside.  
  
Serena POV  
  
It's nice here. The people are polite and kind, well most are. She grinned as she remembered her fights with Vegeta. There's a beautiful forest, and it's pretty peaceful.  
  
"Be careful I don't want us being found out just yet," a low voice ordered.  
  
"Yes-s-s S-s-s-ir," another voice replied.  
  
Who are they? I doubt they're supposed to to be here!  
  
Narrator's (my) POV  
  
Serena snuck around and behind the duo when suddenly everything went black....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That's the end of Chapter 7. I hope you liked it!!   
  
  
Check out my site if you want! www.angelfire.com/anime3/sssmh/index.html  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	9. (No title)

Title: Untitled Crossover  
  
E-mail: [SillySmiles10546@aol.com][1]  
  
Author: Silly Smiles  
  
Chapter: 8  
  
AN: I hope you enjoy this and thank you for your wonderful reviews. I've been getting less lately, but I don't mind. I'm happy that I got as many reviews (and all were good) as I did. Please continue to read and review. Oh, and I couldn't care less if I was flamed. My Mom doesn't like what I write and other people criticize it, so go ahead. But if you do please let me know what I can do to fix it. This chapter is longer than the rest of mine. It's a special treat since I haven't updated this in a while.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z/GT. So, Please Do NOT sue.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And when she threw the blast at me I got a strange feeling and dodged it. Instead of blowing up the tree, it turned it to dust. No explosion, just dust," Goku explained.  
  
"Hmm ... it could have to do with her being a Lunarian," Bulma stated.  
  
"Maybe," Piccolo said.  
  
"It most likely is," Kami stated.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, you be careful while training her!" ChiChi exclaimed.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Goten exclaimed happily.  
  
"Goten! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school!" ChiChi yelled.  
  
"Yeah, but since I made fun of this one girl and she slapped me so I slapped her and I got sent home," Goten replied.  
  
"How hard did you hit her?" ChiChi asked in disbelief.  
  
"Not hard. Like this," Goten said and hit ChiChi.  
  
The slap didn't even phase her.  
  
"That's my good boy! You didn't hit her hard!" ChiChi said happy that the poor girl wasn't hit so hard that she was in the hospital, "But, why did you get sent home and not her?"  
  
"She cried, I didn't so I got blamed for the whole thing," Goten replied.  
  
"Oh well, It doesn't matter at least she and you are okay," ChiChi stated and started thinking.  
  
"Why are you all so serious? Even dad's serious!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"No reason. Why don't you go outside and play?" Goku answered.  
  
"OKAY!" Goten yelled happily and ran out the door before his mother could argue.  
  
"Kami, why don't you look into that Lunarian thing? That may be the reason. Everyone one else, don't make her angry," Goku ordered, primarily looking at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta just grunted and left to go to the gravity room.  
  
"Same old Vegeta," Bulma muttered.  
  
"Yes, I don't think he'll ever change," Piccolo agreed.  
  
"Bulma why don't you go and get Serena for us?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sure," Bulma replied and went outside, "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?!?!"  
  
Everyone heard Bulma's scream and ran from the house.  
  
"What's going on... OH MY GIVE HER BACK!!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
Vegeta just rolled his eyes and flew towards the two men who were trying to get away with Serena.  
  
Vegeta was stopped by some kind of force and for some reason couldn't get anywhere near Serena.  
  
"What's going on? What is this?" Vegeta asked as he continued to ram into the force.  
  
Vegeta growled and all of the Z men started throwing ki blasts at the force field.  
  
"SERENA!" Gohan yelled as the three of them disappeared.  
  
"They got her. What are we gonna do?" ChiChi asked, almost in tears.  
  
"We're gonna go after them," Goku stated angrily.  
  
"How, they disappeared into thin air practically," Yamcha stated.  
  
"No problem. I can tell it's them if I sense them," Gohan stated.  
  
"Well, I can make a program to make a search for that ki signature. Come on, I'll need your help Goku," Bulma explained and walked inside, Goku following close behind.  
  
"Serena," Gohan whispered to himself, 'I hope you'll be okay.'  
  
"GOHAN!" Goten yelled.  
  
"What?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"Let's go! I wanna help get Serena back! Let's go help daddy and Bulma," Goten stated.  
  
"Sure..." Gohan started but didn't get to finish.  
  
"Son Gohan!" a female voice screamed.  
  
"Videl! What are you doing here?" Gohan stutteredly asked.  
  
"I came for some last moment flying lessons. I figured that if you weren't home that you'd be at your mom's best friends house," Videl answered.  
  
"How'd you figure that?" inquired Gohan.  
  
"I've seen you around here at lot. That's how," Videl replied.  
  
"Oh, well, we have stuff to do. I'm sorry, but I can't train you today," Gohan apologized.  
  
"Yeah right. Let's go," Videl ordered.  
  
"GOHAN!" Goten exclaimed, he had gone inside before Videl had shown up.  
  
"What!?" he answered.  
  
"We've located her!" he yelled back.  
  
"Where?" Gohan asked, hope in his heart.  
  
"Right here," a voice said as a man appeared, Serena unconscious hanging in the air beside him.  
  
"YOU!" Gohan yelled and raced towards the man.  
  
"Don't tell me you plan to fight me for her. You won't win," the man replied and ran towards Gohan.  
  
They were just about to collide when Gohan jumped over him and ran towards Serena.  
  
"You won't be able to get her," the man called and grinned as some kind of force field kept Gohan from getting any where near Serena.  
  
"Stop this! Why do you want her?" Goku asked coming out of the house, followed closely by the rest of the Z gang.  
  
"Leave her alone," Vegeta threatened.  
  
"What's going on?" Videl inquired.  
  
"If you want her come and get her," the man taunted.  
  
"Fine," Goku stated and ran at the man, sending punches, kicks, and ki blasts the whole way.  
  
The man blocked and hit back, but when Goku left a spot open for the man to fire, he did and sent Goku flying into Capsule Corp.  
  
"DAD!" Gohan screamed and raced towards the man, "That's it! You've harmed two innocent people now and I won't stand by and watch it!"  
  
Gohan immediately went super, not even caring that Videl was standing right there.  
  
Meanwhile, Videl stood watching in complete surprise, 'What is he? What's going on? Does he care for that girl? Oh, she looks hurt! She's waking up!' Videl thought and raced to Serena's side, amazingly able to get through the shield.  
  
"HOW'D YOU GET TO HER??? THAT SHIELD WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO STOP THE STRONGEST SAIY-JIN!" the man yelled angrily.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked looking up at Videl.  
  
"I'm a friend of Gohan's. Everyone looks worried about you. Do you know what's going on?" Videl asked.  
  
"No, I don't," Serena answered, 'That's Darien! How can he stand up against Gohan? The Negaverse must have gotten him! NO! He doesn't deserve this no matter how much he's teased or bothered me!'  
  
"SERENA!" four voices screamed in unison.  
  
"SCOUTS!" Serena replied happily.  
  
"Are you okay?" the girl with blue hair and blue skirt asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Mercury. What happened to Darien? Why's he fighting them? Did the Negaverse get him?" Serena inquired worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. Serena you need to stop him! Heal him!" the girl with raven colored hair and a red skirt exclaimed worriedly.  
  
"Right," Serena replied and stood up, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
In a flurry of ribbons and feathers, Sailor Moon stood where Serena once stood.  
  
"Wow," Videl said in surprise and awe.  
  
"Serena! What are you doing?" Gohan yelled as he watched Sailor Moon walk out onto the battle field.  
  
"I'm gonna heal him. He isn't truly evil. At least I don't think he is," Sailor Moon answered.  
  
"OOkay, he's all yours," Gohan stated and stepped back, careful to stay close enough to help if needed.  
  
"Scouts! Let's go!" Sailor Moon yelled and the Z senshi gasped as the realized four other girls in the same kind of outfit as Serena ran out to her sides.  
  
"We've got to weaken him enough so he can't fight the healing power!" Mercury yelled.  
  
"Right. I think we can manage that," the one with chestnut brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and a green skirt said and winked, "JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!"  
  
A ball of electricity left Jupiter's hands and flew at the smirking Darien.  
  
"Was that supposed to hurt?" Darien taunted as he smacked the ball away.  
  
"My turn!" an enraged blonde haired girl exclaimed, "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"  
  
The chain of hearts left her finger and wrapped around an unsuspecting Darien.  
  
"What's this?" Darien inquired in surprise.  
  
"It's a chain of love!" Venus said in triumph.  
  
"Well, it's not a very good chain," Darien replied and yanked out of it, throwing Venus into Goku while he was at it.  
  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE, SURROUND!" Sailor Mars exclaimed and willed the fire to leave her hands and burn Darien to a crisp.  
  
Too bad, the fire only got as far as Darien's hands before it totally dissipated. Leaving nothing but a few scorch marks in it's wake.  
  
"Wow, I'm sooo afraid. You all are too strong," Darien stated sarcastically.  
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury yelled knocking Darien over with a wave of fresh water.  
  
"I'll get you for that!" Darien yelled and rushed at Mercury, knocking her into Trunks and Goten.  
  
"SCOUTS!" Sailor Moon screamed as she realized none of them were getting up. They were trying but were unsuccessful.  
  
"Sailor Moon, sorry that we weren't much help, but we know you can do it!" Mars exclaimed weakly.  
  
"Don't give up!" Venus yelled.  
  
"Never surrender! We're Sailor Scouts and we fight till we die!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"I believe in you!" Mercury exclaimed.  
  
"Right. For the good of the universe!" Moon exclaimed and pulled out the moon sceptar.  
  
"MOON SCEPTAR ELIMINATION!" Moon yelled, sending a very powerful elimination attack at Darien, 'Please let this work. If it doesn't I'll have to use the crystal, and that means that Darien might not be able to be healed!  
  
'Daughter, it's Serenity,' a mystical voice called mentally in Sailor Moon's head.  
  
'Mother! I need help! I don't know what to do!' Moon replied mentally.  
  
'Don't worry. He is innocent, but there's too much evil in him to heal. The evil that consumed him is feeding off of his own evil. That's what is making him so stronge!' Queen Serenity exclaimed.  
  
'I've made my decision. Thank you mother for your information. It was extremely helpful,' Moon thanked.  
  
'You're very welcome dear. I must go now! Be careful!' Queen Serenity yelled.  
  
'MOTHER! No, she's gone,' Moon thought sadly, but it soon passed as she got ready to do what she had to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, it wasn't much longer than previous chapters, but it was a little! REVIEW! please! What is Serena's decision? Will Darien have to die? Will Serena get with Gohan? What will happen? Who will win? Find out next time! remember REVIEW!  
  
Check out my site: [Silly Smiles's Sailor Moon and Anime Haven ][2]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/ssmh
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/sssmh



End file.
